


When did we get a cat?

by CasDeservedMore



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasDeservedMore/pseuds/CasDeservedMore
Summary: I couldn't sleep. No apologies here. *shrug*Dean wakes up to find a strange cat in the bunker, Jack and Cas are no where to be found and Sam has no idea where the cat came from. The cat wont leave Dean alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When did we get a cat?

"Sammmm?" Dean yelled through the bunker, wandering room to room to find him.

"What what is it Dean im trying to work here?" Sam yelled back annoyed by his older brothers constant pestering. 

"Why do we have a damn cat and why is it following me around meowing?" Dean grumbled, covering his face to sneeze. 

"I didn't get a cat, maybe Jack or Cas brought it home?" 

"Can you -ACHOO- get rid of the little shit please its killing me -ACHOO-"

Sam laughed, "what if its jacks cat? You wanna break his heart and tell him he can't keep it? Cuz I dont." 

Dean groaned covering his face for another sneeze. " the damn thing won't stop staring at me can you just keep it away from me please?" he turned and stomped off to his room closing the door. The cat jumped up on the table, staring directly at Sam with intense blue eyes "meow?" 

"Dont worry little guy I won't let mean old Dean kick you out. Lets go find you some food huh?" Sam stood, making his way to the kitchen the cat followed behind, meowing occasionally. 

A few hours later Dean opened his bedroom door to find the cat sleeping in the hallway. "Son of a bitch…. SAM?" ACHOO

"Before you even ask, no Cas and Jack are not back yet. I went out and got you some benadryl. I called Cas but the phone was just ringing in his room. He must have forgotten it." 

Sam handed Dean a box of medicine before walking away. 

The cat sat on the floor in front of Dean staring up at him, meowing. Dean sneezed twice looking down at the cat annoyed.

"Why won't it quit staring at me? Doesn't it know i don't like it?" Dean grumbled opening the package and fishing out beer to wash it down with. 

"Maybe we should name it Cas." Sam laughed walking out of the kitchen as he heard Dean sneeze again.

"We are not keeping Cas… fuck- it, we are not keeping the cat!" Dean yelled ignoring the cat meowing as it rubbed against his legs. Dean sneezed again following Sam out of the kitchen.

"You named it he's family now, are you just going to kick poor little Cas out on the street?" Sam teased, laughing as Dean's face scrunched up in annoyance as he stormed off to his room sneezing along the way. 

Jack appeared a little while later, "Sam have you seen Cas?" 

Sam laughed, thinking about the cat. He looked over at Dean who just scowled. "Yeah Jack, he's right there." Sam pointed to the cat sleeping on the table near Dean. Dean's eyes were red and bloodshot, a pile of used tissues sitting on the table. 

Jack looked puzzled for a moment walking over to the cat, "oh, thanks." He picked up the cat and carried him out of the room.

"See? Jack must have brought it home." Sam shrugged

"And now its name is Cas, thanks a lot Sam that wont make things confusing." Dean sighed, sneezing twice. "Have we heard from the real Cas?" 

"No, whatever was going on he must have had to deal with it and sent Jack home." 

" why didn't Jack say anything?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer before almost choaking as he sneezed while drinking. 

"Because he's Jack? I don't know man. Go ask him yourself if you are that worried about where Cas is?"

"I'm always worried when Cas goes dark. I mean the guy gets himself into an impressive amount of trouble for a damn Angel."

"I'm sure he's fine Dean, he always is."

"Except for the times when he wasn't and he died Sam, I can't go through that again." Dean rubbed his hands over his face, sneezing again.

Sam laughed, looking down at his feet he saw the cat was back already sleeping under the table near Dean's feet.

"Oh for fucks sake. Jack! Come get your Cas cat!" Dean yelled, heading off for the kitchen to get more benadryl. 

"I'm sorry he must have escaped. Why is Dean so upset about Cas being near him?" Jack asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Dean is allergic to cats." Sam said laughing, "and the cat seems to be enjoying making him sneeze." 

"Cas isn't doing it on purpose i'm sure." Jack said simply. "I'm sure he just wants to be near Dean." Jack picked up the cat and wandered back down to his room. 

"I'm going to take this whole box and maybe when I wake up the cat will be gone." Dean grumbled, taking his laptop to his room and closing the door. 

The next morning Dean opened his eyes to find the cat sitting next to his bed, staring straight at him with a blue tie in his mouth. "What the fuck?" 

Dean got out of bed wandering down to the kitchen calling for Sam. 

"What now Dean?" Sam asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why is the cat carrying around Cas's tie?"

"What? How many benadryl did you take man you must be seeing shit." 

"I woke up and the damn thing was sitting next to my bed with the tie in his mouth just staring at me. Where is Jack?" 

"He said he had to go take care of something for Cas. He left a little while ago."

The Cas cat came around the corner, still carrying the tie in his mouth. "See?! That shit is unsettling." Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Sam.

"Cas never changes his clothes or takes that off so how did the cat get it?" Sam asked a few minutes later. The cat was sitting in the hallway staring at them.

"Jack needs to get back here and explain this shit right now." 

"What if the cat  _ is  _ Cas?" Sam asked and the cat dropped the tie to meow. 

Dean almost choked on his coffee as he turned around and stared at the cat wide eyed… "did he just answer you?" The cat meowed again picking up the tie and taking it to Dean before dropping it at his feet. 

"Oh my god… " Sam started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe 

"Sam this is not funny. We need to change him back. Now." 

"I'll call Rowena" Sam wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard, continuing to chuckle to himself as he went to retrieve his cell. 

Dean sat at the table staring down at the cat. "Cas… ?" 

Sam came back on the phone a few minutes later, still laughing. “Jack has already been working with her, Cas got cursed by a witch. Jack doesnt understand how we didnt know, he says we called the cat Cas…. “ 

Dean smacked Sam across the back of his head, “You moron!”

Sam couldn’t help grinning like a fool while he talked to Jack a few more minutes on the phone. After he hung up he looked over at Dean. “She’s sending Jack back with the spell and ingredients to fix Cas.” 

Dean sneezed again, “Lets get this shit fixed.”

Jack appeared a little while later with a bag of items, Sam helped him set the spell up quickly, laughing everytime Dean sneezed.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Dean muttered, Cas still in cat form was sitting on the floor next to them, watching intently. 

“Alright…. Here goes.” Sam picked up Cas cat and set him on the table in front of them, together with Jack they read off the paper Rowena wrote out for them. Smoke swirled out of the bowl and around Cas. A thick smoke swirled up into the form of a man, and with a blink the cat turned back into Cas. 

“Jesus Christ, he’s friggin naked.” Dean groaned, covering his eyes. 

Cas looked down, “Well I was a cat.” he said simply, “cat’s dont wear clothes.”

Sam laughed, covering his own eyes. 

“You can look now, I’m dressed.” Cas said a minute later

Dean cautiously opened one eye, peeking in the direction Cas was finding him dressed back in his suit and tie, complete with trench coat. “So… anyone want to fill me in on how the hell that happened?”

“The case me and Jack were working went sideways… I got cursed.” Cas said, smoothing out the edges of his coat. 

“Uh, ok then. Well glad to have you back... “ Dean hugged him, pulling back when he started sneezing again. 

“Son of a bitch!” 


End file.
